Hunter x Hunter's Frozen Music
by Milye6
Summary: Some parodies of Frozen's musics in Hunter x Hunter version. Must know both Hunter x Hunter and Frozen to get it I guess Rated K plus?
1. Kurapika's Let it Go

Frozen's Let It Go parody with the character of Hunter x Hunter: Kurapika. Rated ... k+ (safer I guess...)? Disclaimer the same, and that's about it... And you must know Hunter x Hunter and Frozen to read this lyric.

**Kurapika's Let it Go**

The sky is quiet in the forest, tonight.

Nothing, in a fuzz.

A tribe in isolation, and it looks like, I'm there.

Their cries are howling like this swirling storm inside...

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried...

Don't let them in, don't let them see!

Be the good one. You always have to be!

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!

Well know they know!

Let it go, let it go!

couldn't hide it anymore,

Let it go, let it go!

turn away and slam the door!

I don't care, what they're going to say,

let my rage go on!

Death never bother me anyway.

Its scary how some moments, make everything turn red, but the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

Its time to see, what I must do! To take my clan's eyes, and revenge.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I am free!

Let it go, let it go!

I'll take my rage as I go!

let it go, let it go!

There's no way I'll let that go!

Here I stand, in the Hunter exam,

Let my rage go on...

My anger's getting even stronger,

my power's overflowing with these cold chains going through!

and one thought makes it even worse,

I'm never giving up, those spiders are in my way!

Let it go! Let is go!

I'll revenge for my people,

Let it go! Let it go!

That shameful boy is gone!

Here I stand, in the way to pass,

let my rage go ON!

Death never bother me anyway.

* * *

Ah... Review? So emotional! Wah...

Part 1: Line 1-3: When Kurapika was still in the clan.

Part 2: Line 4: When the clan was fighting the troupe

Part 3: Line 5: ah?

Part 4: Line 6-8: Kurapika remembering the rules

Part 5: Ah... I guess you get it by now.


	2. Gon's Let it Go

Frozen's Let it Go for Hunter x Hunter's Gon. Must know both movie/anime to understand I guess... Rate K of course. Because its Gon!

**Gon's Let it Go/ Time to Go**

The pond is calm in the morning, today.

Not a ripple, to be seen...

Island of Isolation, and I'm there, fishing.

Im waiting till that fish king got my bait...

I couldn't wait for it, Heaven knows I'm sleepy...

Don't let it go, don't let it go!

Just don't give up, and hurry up!

Conceal my presence, don't let it know!

Well, guess what I got?!

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

Mito-San have finally approved!

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

I can't wait, for that time!

I can't wait, till I get to the exam,

let boat sail on!

time to finally find my dad!

Its funny how that person, isn't a old man.

And that blonde person, is also kinda creepy.

Its time to make, another friend!

I got to meet Kil-lu-a!

No right no wrong, no rules for us!

Im just too happy!

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

That Hisoka is really creepy...

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

We won the third phase!

I can't wait, to meet my dad,

I REALLY CAN'T WAIT!

I got hit by Hanzo pretty bad... But still I won't give up that perfect chance! It's time to see, what I can do, And What that he just say?! He said he gave up, but why?! I won't accept it!

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

I found Killua again!

TIME TO GO! TIME TO GO!

We'll all meet again,

Its almost time, to see my dad,

LET ME GO AND PUNCH HISOKA!

I can't wait to meet my dad!

Yay!

* * *

Ahahaha! Gon is just Gon!


	3. Killua's Let it Go

Frozen's Let it go for Hunter x Hunter's Killua! Must watch both, I guess, Rated K+... I do not own it.

**Killua's Let it Go**

The forest it boring in the mountain, tonight...

But it's just too, boring...

The world of Isolation, and I'm trapped, in there.

My mother's crying as if I have done something great...

Couldn't stand it anymore, Hell's know I'm tired.

Don't let them in, don't let them see!

Be the killer, you always have to be! (Quoted by Illumi)

Conceal don't feel, don't have emotions!

Well I don't care!

Runaway! Runaway!

Couldn't stand it anymore!

Runaway! Runaway!

Turn away and push the gate!

I don't care what their going to do,

Let my escape succeed.

They won't ever catch me anyway.

It's funny how some movements, make everyone panic. Perhaps I'm too scary, so bring up some challenge! It's time to see, what I can do! To make a friend like normal kids!

No kills, no missions, no jobs for me! I am free!

Runaway! Runaway!

I'll never be catch by them!

Runaway! Runaway!

You'll never see me in pain!

Here I go, and here I do,

Let my escape succeed!

My Nen is going through the air into the ground... Gon is just to simple minded all around! And one thought makes him even crazier, I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

Runaway! Runaway!

I'll travel around with Gon!

Runaway! Runaway!

I'm not that killer anymore!

Here I go, with my friend Gon,

let my escape succeed!

They won't ever catch me anyway.

* * *

Ah! That's the best one so far! It matches too well! Ah~


	4. Leorio's Let it Go

Okay... Leorio's Let it Go. Must know both movie/anime to know what's going on, I guess... Rated K, and that's it.

**Leorio's Let it Go**

The city is hot in the summer, this time,

we are playing, ball.

My friend is dying with this disease, of all.

I just couldn't let him die like this that way...

Couldn't stand it anymore, Heaven is so mean to us...

Don't give it up, don't be afraid,

You must save your friend in any cost,

Give it all, you must do!

Its not to late!

Earn money! Earn money!

the world runs on it!

earn money! Earn money!

i will make myself into a doctor!

I will cure, the kids and people,

so please hold on...

No matter what I'll do it.

I was pissed that that blond dude, couldn't give me a San, but no matter what! I'll teach him a lesson! It's time to see, what I can do! To go through the tests and be like them! I don't care, if they are monsters! I will go!

earn money! Earn money!

I'll rise like a billionaire!

Earn money! Earn money!

later I'll turn into a doctor!

I will cure, the kids and people,

so please hold on...

The wind is blowing in the ocean storm... That dude I won't ever forgive him! But I was wrong, I actually befriended him, and become friends with that idiot. Man I can't believe what I have done, I have some friends!

Earn Money! Earn money!

I'll become one of the best!

Earn money! Earn money!

That stupid kid is gone!

I will cure, the kids and people,

so please hold ON!

No matter what I'll do it.

* * *

Wow, I expected this song to be more... Funny? But it is also one of the serious types!


	5. Kurta's For the First Time in Forever

Next song of Frozen: For the First Time in Forever. Characters are: Kurapika and Pairo, mainly about the story I made: Dat Hunter Exam. Must know both anime/movie to get what's going on, I guess. Rated... k, and that's it. I do not own it.

**Kurta For the First Time in Forever**

Pairo:

Please don't hunt them down, I know you want but please don't! Cause For the First time in forever, we can finally meet! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can work this out together, you don't have to keep away! Cause for the first time in forever, we can talk right now.

Kurapika:

Please stop it, is that really you? I thought you guys have been murdered... But I guess I can't, I must revenge, so please leave and let me think...

Pairo:

Actually I am.

Kurapika:

Should I believe you?

Pairo:

This is really me me me me! For the first time in forever,

Kurapika:

No please don't, I don't want to talk!

Pairo:

We can finally meet!

Kurapika:

No escape from the chains inside of me!

Pairo:

We can do the best we can!

Kurapika:

I don't know what should I do!

Pairo:

All you need to do is not to kill!

Kurapika:

Pairo, please, I just can't hold it!

Pairo:

Please understand!

Kurapika:

I can't give in!

Pairo:

We can become friends again,

Kurapika:

Oh please, I can't!

Pairo:

We can find the eyes together,

Kurapika:

No!

Pairo:

We can be just like before!

Kurapika:

Ah...

Pairo: And everything will be...

Kurapika:

PLEASE STOP!

* * *

Whoa, awesome match! *shine shine* okay, ahem, hope you like it!


	6. Friend's For the First Time, in forever

**This time, for a few weeks... Frozen's For the First Time in forever and Killua & Gon! Must watch both to get what's going on, I guess. Rated k+ at most.**

**Gon and Killua's For the First Time, in Forever.**

Gon:

Please don't go away,

You don't have to follow your brother's orders!

Cause for the first time in, forever.

I finally met you.

For the first time in, forever!

We can be best friends like that!

We can adventure all together,

You don't have to live as a murder!

Cause for the first time, in forever...

I will be, right here.

Killua:

Gon... Please go back to them,

Your life awaits...

Go enjoy the light and leave without me...

Yes I'm a killer, but leave me be...

Yes I'm alone, but alone because I'm the heir to them...

Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me...

Gon:

Actually we're not!

Killua:

What do you mean you're not?

Gon:

I got the feeling you don't know!

killua:

What do I not know?

Gon:

You already are my best, best, best friend!

Cause for the first time in, forever...

Killua:

Oh please shut it, don't give my lies!

Gon:

You don't have to listen to them!

Killua:

No escape from the needle inside of me!

Gon:

We can work this out, together...

Killua:

I can't, I'm a killer!

Gon:

We will be friends and go together!

Killua:

No Gon, that'll only make it worse!

Gon:

Thats wrong!

Killua:

There's too much to prove...

Gon:

We are best friends so please!

Killua:

You aren't safe with me!

Gon:

We will face your bro together!

Killua: Impossible!

Gon:

We can change the curse you have!

Killua:

NOOOOOO!

Gon:

And everything will be...

Killua:

I Can't!

* * *

**Makes perfect sense.**


	7. Scarlet Night

**Frozen's Frozen Heart and Kurta Theme. Must watch both inorder to know what's going on, I guess... **

**Scarlet Night**

Background singers: na,na,na heya heya na,na,na heya,heya na...

Villagers: Born under the scarlet clan,

and the forest of this world.

The scarlet force both foul and fair,

Has a scarlet night warning...

To find a way and escape the danger,

Fight for fear, and fight for love.

See the beauty of the scarlet eyes,

Split the night apart!

And Beware of the scarlet night!

Hyup! Ho! Watch your temper! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your temper! Let it go!

Beautiful!

Powerful!

Dangerous!

Warm!

Red have magic, can't be taken.

Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!

Stronger than a hundred men!

Hyup!

Born under the scarlet clan,

and the forest of this world.

The scarlet force both foul and fair,

Has a scarlet night warning...

To find a way and escape the danger,

Fight for fear, and fight for love.

See the beauty of the scarlet eyes,

Split the night apart!

And Beware of the scarlet night...

* * *

**Meaning:**

The main idea is to prevent the bloody night of the massacre of the Kurta Clan.


	8. Do you Wanna Go outside?

*** Frozen's Do you Want to Build a Snowman? And Kurapika and Pairo. Dunno why keep making Kurta Theme music.**

**Do you Want to Go Outside? Kurapika helplessly cries to Pairo in the bloody clan.**

Kurapika: Pairo... Do you want to go outside? Come on we can go out and have fun! I felt like I will never see you again... So come out this place, it's like you gone away!

We use to be best buddies! And now we're not... I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to come outside? We can meet Sheila again...

No answer?

...

Do you want to go outside? Cause I have already passed the test... I think you gotta come, I started to become sad!

It gets a little lonely, all these empty eyes... Just watching you guys die...

'pairo...'

Pairo... I have a lot of fun... I have seen a lot of places... I would answer 'yes, I did' from the bottom of my heart! Please live my friend...

We only have each other,

just you and me...

It's no fun without you...

Do you want to go outside...?

*cries, hugging his legs tightly*

_Or do you want to stay...?_

* * *

Ah... This is too sad...


	9. For the First Time in Forever! Killua

**For the First Time in, forever (first) and Killua & Illlumi**

**For The First Time in Forever**

Killua: The gates are open, so as that mountain!

I never knew I actually did it!

Who knew that I have to suffer in here!

For years I roam in these empty forest,

why torture instead of freedom?

Finally I have successfully escaped!

There will actual real life people,

that'll be totally cool!

But wow! I'm totally ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time, in, forever,

There's be kids, there'll be light!

For the first time, in, forever!

I'll be normal in their sight!

I don't know if I'm crazy or happy,

but I'm somewhere in that zone!

Cause for the first time, in, forever!

I won't be alone...

I can't wait to kill time!

Hee Hee... Maybe kill?

No, today I am going to the exam,

Where skillful people gather..

The picture of awesome worlds!

Ooh!

I suddenly saw him running there,

A stupid kiddy, short and green.

I wanna beat the crap of that old man!

We fooled around talking and laughing,

which was totally bizarre,

Nothing like the life I once lived in!

For the first time in, forever!

There'll be people, there'll be Gon!

For the first time in, forever!

I could be friends with someone!

I know it's totally crazy,

To befriend this Gon...

But for the first time in, forever!

At least I got a chance!

Illlumi: Can't let him run, don't change his life. Be the assassin, that's what I told him. Conceal, don't feel. Make a move and I will kill.

But I won't let him escape!

Killua: Let me escape!

Illlumi: I'll kill the one!

Killua: I'll kill the one!

Illlumi: tell that boy to stop and... Kill again!

Killua: Never again!

For the first time in, forever!

Illlumi: don't let him escape, don't let him change.

Killua: I'm getting what I dreamed of!

Illlumi: be the assassin, that's what I told you.

Killua: a chance to change my lonely world!

Illlumi: conceal.

Killua: a chance to befriend that baka!

Illlumi: Conceal, don't feel, don't get away.

Killua: I know one day I'll be dark, so it have to be today!

Cause for the first time, in, forever!

For the first time in, forever!

nothing's in my way!

* * *

**Duet of Killua and Illlumi ! Wah!**


	10. Our Troupe is an Open Door

**Frozen's Love is an Open Door and Hunter x Hunter's Kurapika and Chrollo! No pairings! Must know both movie/anime to get what's going on! I guess...**

**Our Troupe is an Open Door. (Ps imagin how annoyed is Kurapika.)**

**[] means both said in the same time.**

Chrollo: All my life is to steal and kill all the time, not until I finally found about your clan.

Kurapika: **Grr... Why did you show your face in front of me again? Are you trying to steal my eyes and kill me or to revenge for your stupid troupe?!**

Chrollo: But your eyes~

Kurapika: **I loathe you.**

[Chrollo: I finally found the one.

Kurapika: **I'll just kill you.]**

[Chrollo: It's like I never saw it before!

Kurapika: **It's like I want to kill you more.]**

[ Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door!

Kurapika: **Your troupe is going to Hell. ****(X3)**]

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **As if.**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika:** As if.**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **As if.**

[Chrollo:Our troupe is an open door...

Kurapika: **who cares if its an open door.]**

Kurapika: **This is insane.**

Chrollo: Whaha...

Kurapika: **Today I'm actually going to-**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **Thats not I was going to say.**

Chrollo: I never saw someone-

[Chrollo: Who have such beautiful eyes!

Kurapika: **Just get lost and don't come back**.

Chrollo: Jinx!

Kurapika: **What**.]

[Chrollo: Your no fun...

Kurapika: **Bah who cares.**]

Chrollo: Your shining eyes are blazing one after question!

Kurapika: **You bastards are going to pay for my nation...**

Chrollo: but I have one explanation!

Kurapika: **Who cares for your explanation**.]

Chrollo: You!

Kurapika: **Who cares**.

Chrollo: were

Kurapika: **just**.

[chrollo: Meant to be!

Kurapika: **get lost forever.]**

Chrollo: Say goodbye!

Kurapika: Why goodbye.

[Chrollo: To the painful past-

Kurapika: **As if I will forget**.]

[Chrollo: You can just forget us!

Kurapika: **Oh shut up, like I would**.]

[Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door~

Kurapika: **Who cares if its an open door**. (X2)]

[Chrollo: Your eyes must be much much more!

Kurapika: **I knew it, you want it so much more!**]

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

[Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door...

Kurapika: **who cares if its an open door.**]

Chrollo: hey can I say something crazy?

(Kurapika: **you better not**.)

Chrollo: Will you join us?

Kurapika: **NO WAY! DIE!**

* * *

Makes perfect sense again.


	11. With Money

**Here is Leorio's In Summer! Next song is edited Our Troupe is an open door.**

**(Here mentioned all what Leorio said about money)**

* * *

**Leorio's With Money Songs**

_The money's falling,_

_the men are blowing the prices down,_

_And I'll be doing whatever men does with money!_

_A drink, in my hands, and I'll be drinking some lovely wine, probably getting a brand new van!_

_I'll finally find a great place to live! Getting away from the poor-y life!_

_And I'll find out what we always do with money!_

_I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me!_

_Just imagine how cool I'll be like with money!_

_Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

_The rich and the poor, are just unfair!_

_Put them together it just make nonsense,_

_Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo_

_The poor is just to sleep in a cuddle, but put me with money and I'll be a, great rich man!_

_When life gets rough, I'll hold on to my riches, of the relaxing rich times, just letting off greed..._

_Oh, the poor is still there, and I am being unfair, and I'll finally do what we all do with MONEY!_

_Kurapika: You can't buy class with money, Leorio._

_Leorio: OH YOU PERSON!_

_ITS WITH MONEY!_

* * *

**Sorry if it doesn't rhyme, next song:**

**Our Troupe is an Open Door (Edited)**


	12. Our troupe is an open door 2

**For the guest, this is the better version of Our Troupe is an Open door. PS if you people reading wants me to make a better version of some other songs, review to tell me!**

**And one more thing, why would Chrollo tries to make Kurapika join? I got the idea by reading a certain fan fic. **

* * *

**Our Troupe is an Open Door. **

**[] means both said in the same time.**

Chrollo: All my life is to steal and kill all the time, not until I finally found about your clan.

Kurapika: **Grr... Just like:**

**Why did you show your face in front of me again? Are you trying to steal my eyes and kill me in order to revenge for your men?!**

Chrollo: But your eyes~

Kurapika: **why my eyes.****.**

[Chrollo: I finally found the one.

Kurapika: **I'll just kill that one.] (talking to himself)**

[Chrollo: It's like I never saw it before!

Kurapika: **It's like I want to kill you more.]**

[ Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door!

Kurapika:** Who cares if its an open door. . ****(X3)**]

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **As if.**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika:** As if.**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **As if.**

[Chrollo:Our troupe is an open door...

Kurapika: **who cares if its an open door.]**

Kurapika: **This is insane.**

Chrollo: Whaha...

Kurapika: **Today I'm actually going to-**

Chrollo: Join us!

Kurapika: **Thats not I was going to say.**

Chrollo: I never saw someone-

[Chrollo: Who have such beautiful eyes!

Kurapika: **Just get lost and give me the eyes**.

Chrollo: Jinx!

Kurapika: **What**.]

[Chrollo: Your no fun...

Kurapika:** who wants fun.**]

[Chrollo: Your shining eyes are blazing one after question!

Kurapika: **You bastards are going to pay for my nation...**

Chrollo: but I have one explanation!

Kurapika: **Who cares for your explanation**.]

Chrollo: You!

Kurapika: **suppose**.

Chrollo: were

Kurapika: **just**.

[chrollo: Meant to be!

Kurapika:** kill to be.]**

Chrollo: Say goodbye!

Kurapika: **say goodbye** (hee hee)

[Chrollo: To the pain in the past-

Kurapika:** with your mates in the past.****  
**

[Chrollo: It's like I've never seen before!

Kurapika: **It's your death that is like before.]**

[Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door~

Kurapika: **Who cares if its an open door**. (X2)]

[Chrollo: Your eyes must be much much more!

Kurapika: **I knew it, you want it so much more!**]

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

Chrollo: join us!

Kurapika: **as if.**

[Chrollo: Our troupe is an open door...

Kurapika: **who cares if its an open door.**]

Chrollo: hey can I say something crazy?

(Kurapika: **you better not**.)

Chrollo: Will you join us?

Kurapika: **NO WAY! DIE!**

* * *

Makes perfect sense again.

(It's weird for Chrollo be asking Kurapika to join, because he wanted to make him join as he is the dog of the troupe (from a story I read))


	13. Leorio's EARN MONEY!

**I realized that Leorio's let it go wasn't really goody, so here's a remake:**

* * *

**Leorio's Let it Go 2**

The sun shines bright in this town, today,

a lot of dust, in this place...

A feeling of isolation, looks like he's dead...

The rays are shooting their powerful lights...

couldn't stand it, Heaven knows I'm broke...

keep on studying, keep on your work!

no money, will end our life.

Earn it, don't lose it,

don't end this chance!

Go to the exam!

Earn money! Earn money!

can't live without it!

Earn money! Earn money!

just give me at least a bit!

I don't care, how hard it is,

just give me a billion...

Then I will save these life of all.

I was really angry, that that Blondie won't give me a San! But now I got it, don't pay me a bill!

Its time to see, what I can do!

to test myself and save the kids! (kids referring to People)

no poor, no death, no more for me!

I'll be rich!

Earn money! Earn money!

I'll be one with the famous dr.s!

Earn money, earn money!

you won't ever pay me, a doctor!

Here I am, and here I'll run!

I'm starting my path!

No more people will be suffering in pain, my power is coming and getting even stronger!

One thought will lead me to a blasting billionaire!

Im not in the past, the past is in the past!

Earn money! Earn money!

I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Earn money! Earn money!

That stupid kid is gone!

here I am, in the SPOT LIGHT!

Let those people live!

And I'll save these lifes'.

* * *

**Leorio! I will be cheering you on!**


	14. Life's too Short (deleted Song)

**Life's too Short (1) for Kurapika, Next: For the First time in Forever (2) for Killua remake**

* * *

**Life's Too Short Kurapika and Pairo(you might want to search it up, it's a deleted song)**

**(Dat Hunter Exam Songs Ver. 2) other version of For the First Time in, Forever (2)**

**Pairo**:_ I came all this years, today to give us a new start_  
_But now that you're like that it's all like a curse in my heart_

**Kurapika**: _I'm so sorry you don't like it 'cause this is the real me_  
_You have no idea how I felt after I was free (and after that. *echo*)_

**Pairo**: _We've been tired out for way too long, so let's know who's right_

**Kurapika**: _And know who's wrong_

**Both**: _Okay!_

**Kurapika**: _Why don't you leave, there's no way I'll believe you that you're him_

**Both**: _Cause life's too short_

**Pairo**: _To always feel alone and depressed by the friend I long to see_

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Kurapika**: _To never let me believe, the true goal of a massacre_

**Pairo**: _Wohohooo_

**Both**: _I never understood, but still I don't _  
_Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you_  
**Pairo**: So you and me can talk, then.

**Kurapika**: talk?

**Pairo**: To end confusion, it's already over, no one can get in or out?

**Kurapika**: Oh.

**Pairo**: Sooo...

**Kurapika**: I don't believe you!

**Pairo**: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Kurapika**: _That I'll shove it to dirt, that's how our story ends!_

**Pairo**: _no way ! It's just like it was, except for they will join us _

**Kurapika**: _So that's in your plan to force me back in a rus!_

**Pairo**: Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset and I don't want you in-a rus!_

**Kurapika**: _God, thanks for coming up to see my face_  
_And showing your kindly act of that and that, okay!_  
_Run down the hill and take me back, make a full circle!_  
No way!

**Pairo**: Wait!

**Kurapika**: _Cause life's too-_

**Pairo**: There it is! _The stress you'd love to slam in my face!_  
_You did well there for this time, but now you're back in the same place_  
_Don't believe me if you want, but I'm the only one who is_  
_Not one hundred percent convinced the right one's you!_

**Kurapika**: _You can talk whatever you want 'cause I don't care_  
_You're a trap who wanted me to fall again!_

**Pairo**: I just don't get you!

**Both**: _I swear I'm through with taking your impossible support!_  
HAH! Life's too short!

**Pairo**: _To let you treat the friendly down there just as coldly as you now day treated me_

**Kurapika**: _La la lalala laaaa_

**Both**: _Life's too short!_  
**Kurapika**: _To listen to a possible trap who only follows the orders of the things they wants to do_

**Pairo**: I don't know you!

**Kurapika**: _You have no idea_

**Both**: _What I've been through!_  
_Because of them_  
_Life's too short to waste another minute_  
_Life's too short to even have me in it_  
_Life's too short_

**Pairo**: I've been so wrong about you

**Kurapika**: Me?! I've been so wrong about everything.

**Pairo**: Maybe you are the dumb one!

**Kurapika**: I am _NOT_ the dumb one!

* * *

How can two best friends argue like that?


	15. We Know Better (DS)

**I have broke my promise again: Next Chapter Will be ( maybe )Killua and Illlumi's Remake of For the First Time in Forever.**

**This Song We Know Better is a deleted song from Frozen, you will need to check it out so you know the melody.**

**We Know Better: Kurapika and Pairo, Dat Hunter Exam (memory)**

* * *

_**Kurapika**_: Morning_ Friendly Pairo, you're Kuurtain just like me_  
_Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be_  
_But soon you'll see that everyone keeps a lot from you_  
_They'll say that there are things a Kuurtain should and shouldn't do_  
_But you and me, we, we know better_

**Kurapika and Pairo**:_1, 2, 3 together, eat together, sleep together_  
_You and me together, knees together, freeze together_  
_High or low together, red eye again together_  
_Always be together, you and me_

_1, 2, 3 together, eat together, sleep together_  
_You and me together, knees together, freeze together_  
_High or low together, red eye again together_  
_Always be together, you and me_

**Kurapika**: _They say a Kuurtan is full of brains and grace_  
_They say we always knows our place_  
_They say a Kuurtan wears this and fatty clothes_  
_They say we never go and run-a-way out their nose_  
_They say we're calm, they say we're mad_  
_They say we never speaks our mind or slaps Elder's big behind!_

**Both**: _But you and me, we, we know better_

Elder: Gosh, Kurapika, Pairo, you are causing too much trouble, go drink some milk or what._  
__Pairo: How come you can do that and I won't?_  
_Kurapika: I don't know, I wish you could though..._

**Kurapika**: _They say a Kuurtan is a super duper creep_

**Pairo**: _We always fight; we won't drop sweats_

**Both**: _And you never see us eat (meaning: drop their guard)_

**Pairo**: _They say a Kuurtan doesn't go and trip their knee_

**Kurapika**: _They say a Kuurtan wouldn't ruin their Elder's tea_

**Pairo**: _They say we're monster..._

**Kurapika**: _They say we're unfair..._

**Both**: _But never mentions underwear!_

**Pairo**: _Or longs to see the world out there_

**Both**: _But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own_  
_For the distant someday when we're grown_

**Kurapika**: _When I'm out_

**Pairo**: _And I'm your right hand_

**Kurapika**: _You'll get to travel_

**Both**: _Throughout the land!_

**Pairo**:_ I'll tell them of my friend and the awesome things he can do_

**Kurapika**: _We'll take care of our problems and they will love_

**Both**: _Me and you_  
_No one can tell us what a Kuurtan should be_  
_As long as we're together, you and me_


	16. Mito&Ging's For the First time in

**Again, Breaking my promise: Mito and Ging's For the First time in Forever**

**I figured that I have a blast of thoughts right now...**

**Take place when Ging is leaving the Island to Be a Hunter**

* * *

**For the First Time in,Forever **

**Mito:** You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!  
Please don't turn me out again.  
Please _don't slam the back_.  
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I couldn't understand_  
_For the first time in forever,_  
_I figured we can fix this hand n hand!_  
We can head down this hill together!  
_You don't have to live alone..._  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I will be right here_

**Ging:** Mito,  
_Please go back home_  
_You are annoying_  
_Go enjoy the time-_  
_And forget about everything _

**Mito:** no, but —

**Ging:** Look!  
I am going, to the Hunter Exam  
_Yes, I'm alone but I'm going to be a Hunter!_  
_Just stay away and you'll be not annoying_

**Mito:** _Actually I'm not_

**Ging:** _What the heck you mean you're not?_

**Mito:** _I get the feeling you don't know_

**Ging:** _What do I not know?_

**Mito:** _I figured I really hate, hate, hate, hate you now!_

**Ging: **Hah?

**Mito:** You've made me so set off an angry mark, everywhere.

**Ging:** Pfft, Everywhere?

**Mito:** Absolutely, you can just leave me!

**Ging:** sure, I can.  
Bbbbbbbut, I might come back. *calmly*

**Mito:** Sure you can't! I know you will!  
_`Cause for the first time in forever,_  
**Ging:** _Oh_  
_I'm such a fool!_  
What do you mean?!

**Mito::** _You don't have to be here..._  
**Ging:** _No escape from the questions inside of you!_

**Mito:** _I can't work this out together!_  
**Ging:** _I can't understand the word!_

**Mito:** _You'll reverse the storm you've made_  
**Ging:** _Mito, please, I STILL DON'T GET YOU!_

**Mito:** _Calm it!_  
**Ging:** _you are driving me nuts!_

**Mito:** _I'll hit your head very hard!_  
**Ging:** _Im not brain fried here!_

**Mito:** _You can leave this island forever!_  
**Ging: **_Look__!_

**Mito:** _You can change this frightening past!_  
**Ging:** _AHHHHH..._

**Mito:** _And everything will be all right..._  
**Ging:** _I DON'T GET YOU!_

* * *

Yep, I don't get you either Mito.


	17. HXH TELL ME Elsa

**Okay... To change it a bit: Hunter x Hunter's Killua's Tell Me character song and Elsa! To make it interesting, this time it's HxH's songs are parodies!**

* * *

**TELL ME**

I always known, how much it changed now, all these painful and sad years...  
But now I have changed you know, I can release my strong, power and go away, away!

You are, what it is, my longing sister now?  
You know? I don' t know! What's happening for now  
For to the mountain where no one is, to be free and vow!

What now today I don't know whats going in these years Ah ah...  
And now I am free what should I Do now?  
It is made from ice made out of snow and ice  
But how will I know it's fine out there Tell me

But now I am out here, what should I prepare, for the next opponent oh!  
I am the icy queen, freed from cages icy queen, but for what should I do now,  
So should I, the queen leave the place, I do, LEAVE someone! But now I have left!  
Is she, my sister, coming for then she comes, but I can't let her in!

I am right now, the icy queen, no one must meet me again  
Yes I am now the one ice queen again,  
No one-meets me no one-comes to me once again this time  
To save the ones whom is innocent , Go way...

I am the ice and will the heat hit to me?  
You know? I don' t know! Anna must not!  
For the sake of her and the people, must not meet me-e

I after all control the snow, ice but no one will meet me  
For the sake of all I will be gone No, No.  
I will be me, I will be me go away from my home  
But I won't know the answer for this Go Way!

What is it now my icy power the curse once I had now Ah ah...  
But surely Anna must not come now So bad  
Is painful, mustn't forget the fear is near, I will now conceal and leave again...  
Tell me...Tell me.


	18. Eyes turning cold

**HxH's Eyes Burning Scarlet (Kurapika) and Elsa, Anna's songs will come later.**

* * *

**Eyes Turning Snowy**

The feeling is coming what should I do to the fear to defeat no worry  
Today I must now overcome this fear so no one hates me loathe me or shun me ever again  
No one should stop me from overcoming fearful secret no worries now  
But I must put up a show that will hide me from them knowing again so no one will be hurt or felt

And now I mustn't let her or people who doesn't know a thing and no worry for me or  
We all won't be hurt ever again so please understand  
Coldly coldly coldly I ha-ve survived  
Go away to be safe to be safe from the cold ice I now held  
And now please don't hurt my family so no one will get hurt once again!

But now I held the curse that will change the futu-re to my painful past  
As I said once now won't wor-rk now but may be changed once in a while in this yea-ar  
Could you please go away and let me be so you will be safe and not be paining.  
Maybe if you could just go away and leave so I won't hurt you sister and no one will know I am one!

Just because I am a sorceress that is known for hurting passengers and people-le!  
But now I cannot do anything against this curse for always  
Coldly coldly coldly I ha-ve survived  
But now to be safe to be safe from the curse that'll hurt  
The pain the feeling that is resurfacing so what should I do for now?

This is the eyes of the coldly no darkling icy magic and now it's coming  
This is the eyes of the ice no darkened no feeling that I will not know or learn for days you see that painful face

Coldly coldly coldly I ha-ve survived  
But now to be safe to be safe from the cruse it have come  
Coldly coldly coldly I ha-ve survived  
I don't know to be safe to be safe from the curse I now held oh  
But I don't still I don't what to do from this cold and darkened eyes that have surfaced


	19. Good Siblings (Thread, MACHI)

**Now, HxH's Machi's Theme: Threads-cruel spiders- and Anna!**

**[THIS SONG IS CHALLENGING TO SING!]**

* * *

**Doors, Cruel Feelings**

It was once a happy life ah I don't know what you 'doing  
Why have you shut me out of this bi~g door to block me out so I can't see you to all thses passing days you know ,I know too

So come out of this door I don't know why you must hide away just like you fear ALL DAY no is it  
Do you want to build a snowman FOR ALL DAY oh would you understand

we are good siblings you should know so we can play once again another time oh  
Let us build a snowman kay oh don't ya want to go  
I Don't know why won't you come out to meet me once its like you fear one thing that is mean

Oh come come out the room lets build a snow man oh right come Can't you Just come Out of that room oh-hoon  
It doesn't have to always be A SNOWMAN of course you know oh right come on

we are good siblings Why won't you come out of that big door it's getting lonely  
Oh these doors no person to play with oh right please come out now  
A SNOWMAN lets build one now so come out now you can't just stay there? What should I do

Lets ride bikes down the hall and stairs if you don't care just come out the door now  
Lets build it now since SNOW IS here before it will melt away so come on

we are good sisters You shouldn't leave me here alone with the pictures on the wall-al!  
It is boring with no one to be or stay with why won't you see me all lone in here waiting  
Why only parents can meet you now talking to  
Stop ignoring me it's weird to be alone in empty places

Do you want to build a snowman it is cold so come before it melt so come out so we can enjoy  
I know you are still in the room it ended but you still left me all alone in these rooms where it's all empty, come on out...


	20. Train and Go (let it go)

I couldn't find Guu Guu Guu lyrics so I can't make Anna's themes. So, this time it's Let it Go again, for my HxH OC: Kura Kuurta (Kurapika's FUTURE daughter)

* * *

**Train and Go (Demi Lovato Vers.)**

Train and go, train and go,  
Can't understand anymore  
Train and go, train and go,  
Scars and death came to the door

The moon shines bright in this city tonight  
Blood is screeching in my ears  
A world of isolation  
and it looks like I'm over there

The sound of blood is swirling like a storm inside  
Could not stand it, worlds' knows I tried

Come back to life, don't make me mad  
Be the father, like you always had  
Conceal, don't feel, don't leave me  
now, you left me

Train and go, train and go  
Can't understand anymore  
Train and go, train and go  
Scars and death came to the door  
And I don't care, and move the way  
Train and go, train and go  
I never ever loved him anyway

It's creepy how some moments makes everything seem wrong  
And the curse that once controlled me can't reach to me along  
Up here in the freezing air I finally surpassed red  
I know I left a life behind, but I don't know where to go, ahead!

Train and go, train and go  
Can't understand anymore  
Train and go, train and go  
Scars and death came to the door  
And I don't care, and move the way  
Train and go, train and go  
I never ever loved him anyway

Scarlet strengthen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, that past is so behind me  
Buried in the sky

Train and go, train and go  
Can't understand anymore  
Train and go, train and go  
Scars and death came to the door  
And I don't care, and move the way  
Train and go, train and go  
I never ever loved him anyway, oh

Train and go  
Yeah, yeah  
Na, na  
Move the way  
Train and go, train and go.  
Ooh  
Train and go.


	21. Let Me Know (ALL)

Next song: Let it Go and The Four Main Characters add two extra OCs (Kura and Kawa)

(Kura: Is the FUTURE DAUGHTER of Kurapika, Kawa: FUTURE son of KILLUA. coming up story OCs)

* * *

**Let me Know (Demi Lovato)**

Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Killua: Can't be your friend anymore  
Leorio: Let me know, let me know  
Kurapika: Turn away and to the core

Kura: The moon glows white on this city tonight  
Kawa: Blood is screeching and can be seen  
Killua: A world of isolation  
Kurapika: and it looks like life's too mean

Leorio: The dust is blowing like this swirling storm inside  
Gon: Is it that painful, Myself know they tried

Kawa and Killua: Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Kura: Be the good girl you always had to be  
Kurapika: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Gon: Well, now I know

Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Killua: Can't be your friend anymore  
Leorio: Let me know, let me know  
Kurapika: Turn away and to the core  
Kura: And here I train, and hear the ray  
Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Kawa: The past never came back to me anyway!

Leorio: I'm crying how some moments makes everything seem wrong  
Kurapika: And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me all long  
Kura: Up here in the freezing air, I finally can leave  
Killua and Kawa: I know I left a life behind, but I'm too troubled to grieve

Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Killua: Can't be your friend anymore  
Leorio: Let me know, let me know  
Kurapika: Turn away and to the core  
Kura: And here I train, and hear the rays  
Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Kawa: The past never came back to me anyway

Kurapika and Kura: Standing strengthen in the life I've chosen  
Killua and Kawa: You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Leorio and Gon: Buried in the sky

Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Killua: Can't be your friend anymore  
Leorio: Let me know, let me know  
Kurapika: Turn away and to the core  
Kura: And here I train, and hear the ray!  
Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Kawa: The past never came back to me anyway, oh

Gon:Let me know  
Leorio: Yeah, yeah  
Kawa: Na, na  
Kura: Here I'll train  
Gon: Let me know, let me know  
Killua: Ooh  
All: Let me know


End file.
